


A banquet in her honor

by MadameMisoncia



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: #FirstKiss, #LESBIANS, #MadamSpellmanMonth, #soft, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMisoncia/pseuds/MadameMisoncia
Summary: The church of Lilith celebrates every Sunday a great banquet in honor of his Queen.Normally she never appears, but this time it will be very different ...





	A banquet in her honor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> First of all, give thanks to those who read my fic in Spanish with my friend @ Silviasi22  
> We like you to leave us hearts and comments, it encourages us a lot! <3
> 
> Here is my contribution to #MadamSpellmanMonth with the theme of #first kiss
> 
> I wanted it to be something soft, relaxed and fun. I'm in my exam period and I did not have much time to think about something elaborate, even though I'm very fond of the result and I hope you like it a lot ^^
> 
> Also to thank my good friend Rose, because she has translated my work. I LOVE YOU, THANK YOU! <3
> 
> Happy pride to all!

Every Sunday, in the new coven of the new church of Lilith, they gathered arround the table to celebrate a dinner in honor of their queen. For six months Zelda, with the help of Lilith, had led the sorcerers and the witches down a new path. It was not easy to rebuild a church, a new faith, new manners , from scratch. But everything was different now, and both had noticed it, in the genuine happiness that radiated from what they call now their sons and daughters.  
But despite what they got together, Lilith was not shown to the members of the coven and she didn’t attend the dinners either. Her affairs in hell were far from over. She knew it from the day that she placed the crown on her head, she knew she would have to fight for it and all hell would rush on her, to snatch her title. That it world not be an easy road.

 

  
She only met with Zelda, in the privacy of ther office. Lilith arrived at midnight and drank several glasses of Merlot in the company of the woman, while they talked for hours about the future of the coven. She also shared with her fragments of her life that until now, nobody knew, stories of her experiences, all the things she saw throughtout her millennia of life, death, life, beauty, horror. The redhead trasured those words and arrived to the coven during the masses that took place three times a week.

 

  
That night, as it had been a tradition for six months, everyone gathered arround the table to dine and pray in honor of their Queen. As would expect fron Hilda, she had prepared a great banquet showing off her cooking skills, this time with the special help of Elspeth and Melvin who proved to be quite skilled.  
Everyone moved arround the large dinning room helping, so that everything was ready for dinner, which used to be at eight o’clock. The placed the chairs well, each one already occupied an assigned place on the table. They used an elegant tableware, abundant food sources, cakes of all kinds and drinks.  
When it was eight o’clock Sharp, the grand clock resounded thoughout the Academy. Hilda occupied the right side of the table, Sabrina in front of her left, with Ambrose at her side an then the other members of the coven. The table was always chaired by Zelda, although she had always placed a chair on her side, waiting for her queen to join them at some point.

 

  
The chairs moved in unison and everyone got up when Zelda entered the room. That noght she wore her gold-colored dress and her best set of costume jewelery. Her chin was raised and a prud smile on her face, with bright eyes, looking everyone that she now considered her children. She settled between the table and her chair, glancing sideways at the empty seat reserved for Lilith.

 

  
‘My children’ Zelda started talking. She already named them directly like that, because they had started calling her ‘mother Spellman’ from the begining. She still remembered how her chest stirred when she heard it for the first time ‘One more night, we’re gathered arround this table to enjoy a dinner together. We have prospered under the guiance of our queen, the road was not easy, as you well know, but she never abandoned us. Our queen loves you, just as I love you. We have risen from our ashed and we saw a renewed path of the shadows thanks to Lilith. We Will not have to lose anything again. What we ask, what we need, what we crave, Will be given back. Praise Lilith!’

 

  
‘Praise Lilith!’ Everyone arround the table shouted. The light blinked slightly at the energy of all together, raising prayers to their queen.  
A gust of soft wind flooded in the room, you could feel the presence of someone else, but none of those present saw anyone. They knew that sensation well, they knew that Lilith was closet o them, maybe not of present boy but spiritually.

 

  
‘Now, we can proceed to enjoy our dinner…’

 

  
‘Oh! I’m happy to have finally attended a dinner in may honor!’ a melody voice echoed behind Zelda, causing the redhead to turn more tan surprised.  
The woman couldn’t be more surprised, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Zelda’s green eyes grow larger, her lips parted slightly and ther knees almost bend befor the imager of the Queen of Hell there before her.

 

  
Lilith from her position in the doorway smiled, with those red lips. Even under the appearance of Mary Wardwell, she looked as always, more than perfect. The thick brown curls that wrapped her face, the bright blue eyes, the Crown on her head, a much lighter versión for comfort. She wore an elegant two-piece ensemble, a wine colored shirt with a broad neckline, and high-waisted black trousers.

 

  
‘My queen…’ Zelda murmured.

 

  
‘Zelda’ she approached, taking the hand of her High Priestess and leaving a chaste kiss on the knuckles.

 

  
‘We weren’t expecting you.’

 

  
‘I wanted to surprise you’ Lilith winked at her an then, she turned to everyone present, who looked at her with ashen faces, bright eyes and curious looks.

 

  
‘Lilith…’ Everyone automatically ducked their heads in a sign of respect.

 

  
‘There is no need to bow your head to me. You’ll never have to bow down before anyone again’ The brunette spoke, causing everyone to look at her more than shooked. ‘ As Zelda has already made you arrive, this new church is base don mutual respect, freedom and power hand in hand, in taking and giving, not just giving. Now all of your are sons of Zelda and mine. I want you to act as such.’

 

  
There were looks among the members of the coven, whispers and smiles of full happiness. Hilda greeted Lilith from her position, but Sabrina at her side, couldn’t cotain herself and ran to the woman. She hadn’t seen her since she disappeared though the gates of hell and it was certainly strange that she even adopted the form of her teacher. Although the blonde, now she could see the clear differences between the two.

 

  
‘Lilith…’

 

  
‘Sabrina’ The brunette smiled and her eyes widened with surprise when the teenager wrapper her in a warm embrance.

 

  
‘I never had the opportunity to thank you…’ the girl separated, to look her in the eyes ‘for helping me lock Lucifer, for giving me back my powers, for fighting beside me…’

 

  
‘It was you and your family who inspired me’ Lilith smiled softly and slightly turned he reyes towards Zelda ‘You don’t have to thank me’

 

  
‘How is Nick?’ Sabrina asked with a slight tremor in her voice. Lilith silently denied ‘I see...’

 

  
‘We’re doing everything posible honey’ Zelda encouraged her, placing a han don her back and rubbing her gently.

 

  
‘I know’ the blonde smiled.

 

  
‘Well… let’s eat all or the food will be cold!’ Hilda’s refresing voice entered the scene, to cut the tensión of the environment.

 

  
Everyone settled into their seats, with the sound of plates and cutlery filled the room. Lilith settled into her chair next to Zelda, while looking with curious eyes at all the dishes available at the table.

 

  
‘Is there anything you want especially, dear?’ Hilda asked.

 

 

‘Can I have a slice of cake?’

 

 

‘There’s always cake for our queen!’ the english witch smiled.

 

  
‘You should eat properly first’ Zelda pointed, while filling Lilith’s plate and placing it in front of the brunette, to later serve herself ‘Then you’ll have your cake.’

 

  
‘I’m seeing something more delicious right now’ Lilith replied while resting her face on the palm of her head.

 

  
Zelda ignored the comment, but couldn’t avoid the head settled on her cheeks and how her belly tightened at the words of the goddess. During these six months, both had build a relationship based on mutual trust, respect and faith. She wouldn’t deny, that she was more than thrilled when Lilith visited her and stayed with her for long hours.

 

  
For the redhead didn’t go unnoticed at anytime as the queen of hell looked at her, as he reyes slid all over her body, as she smile when Zelda spoke of the future planned for the coven, when she spoke of those young people who ere already her children. She also learned that Lilith didn’t understand the concept of personal space very well. She sat very closet o he ron the sofa in her office, sat on the table next to Zelda while she was taking care of the paperwork, brushing her hand with hers when she offered her glasses of whiskey, put rebellious strand behind her ears, kissed her forehead and hands in the form of farewell. And she wasn’t at all shy in expressing how attractive, beautiful, and captivating her High Priestess was. Lilith had a way that few had. The praises came from their lips alone, fun and perversión combined. She had always been mischievous and direct, very direct, so she didn’t hide much she wanted Zelda.

 

  
But the witch had chosen to pus hall these advances and continue to build their relationship with Lilith in a profesional manner. It was difficult, the redhead felt more than praise that her queen showed that degree of personal interest in her. Not just as a High Priestess, as a lover, as a companion…her heart was shaking just thinking about it. After all, Lilith was always truly special to her since she was a child, much more than the Dark Lord himself.

 

  
‘Eat’ Zelda asked, her voice hoarse.

 

  
‘If my beautiful High Priestess ask me, I can’t refuse’ Lilith smiled, as she took her cutlery and began to eat. A whistle echoed through the room and she winked at the autor of such action.

 

  
‘Ambrose’ Hilda scolded ‘Please, please I beg you… Can not we have a dinner in peace?’

 

  
‘It’s not me who want to eat aunt Zelda…’ murmured the boy, while driking from his glass. Prudence beside him chuckled, but gave him a palm oh the shoulder to scold him.

 

  
‘Cousin!’ exclaimed Sabrina, while her cheeks were dyed red and her eyes slid between Lilith an her aunt. Were they in that kind of relationship? It couldn’t be, if it were something like that- she noticed. True? ‘Perhaps…are you two?’

 

  
‘My relationship with Lilith is extremely professional’ short Zelda more than embarrassed, throwing sparks in her eyes of warning towards her family ‘Don’t embarrasse me in front of the whole coven.’

 

  
There were murmurs and funny laughs. The issue was left behind, although it was more than obvious that many of the members of the church were dying to know what kind of relationship the queen of hell and Zelda had. Lilith was inmediately assaulted by a million of questions. What was hell like? Was it difficult to be a queen? What was her crown made of? Weighed a lot? How was the war in hell? Did she have allies? Did she have enemies? She felt somewhat dazed at first, but happiness filled her chest as she realized how many people were interested in her and what was happening in her domain.  
Zelda observed proud and happy as the woman answered all the questions full of the same energy as the Young people with whom they shared a table. The redhead sometimes forgot that the queen of heell had a playful,cheerful and somewhat childish character. Lilith now looked as a childlike as the the table.  
Slowy, her hand slid over in the hand of the brunette, who was leaning on the table, sequeezing it. Her skin was soft and hot. Lilith turned her face quickly, focusing her eyes on Zelda’s hand on hers and her fingers mover, to intertwine with those with the redhead’s. She loved the contrast of her pale skin against her darker one. A warmth always flooded his chest when she was with the witch. And this time, it burn it much more, when the bright green eyes of Zelda reste don hers, looking at her with all the adoration of the world.

 

  
Lilith realized at that moment, that it was not a simple attraction and desire that felt for the woman sitting next to her. That it wasn’t just about respect and admiration. Those feelings encompassed many others and the important things is, that she adored Zelda, as much as the redhead adored her.

 

  
‘It’s time for sweets!’ Hilda exclaimed, causing both women to return to reality and release their hands. ‘I want to make a special mention to my dear Elspeth and Melvin for helping me with this’

 

  
Everyone applauded to the young ones while they smiled embarrased and Hilda began to cut the cake in identical propotions.

 

  
‘This one for our beloved Lilith’ said the blonde witch, as she passed the plate across the table in direction of the brunette, who smiled like a chile when she saw the plate in front of her ‘I hope you like it.’

 

  
‘You have left Hilda’ the brunette smiled as she took the fork and ate from her portion ‘oh for the rings of hell..’ she closed her eyes as she swallowed the piece of cake ‘it’s the best I have eaten in centures.’

 

  
‘Can I get you a room?’ Zelda asked while raising an eyebrow.

 

  
‘Jelous of the cake, honey?’

 

  
‘Me? Jealous? Never’ the redhead denied while Rolling her eyes. She began to eat from her plate, since her piece of cake was in front of her.

 

  
‘I’m going to lose my apetite as you continue to flirt with my aunt in that way Lilith’ Sabrina wrinkled her nose as she looked at her piece of cake. Everyone else laughed arround her.

 

 

‘My dear, I’m the queen of hell, I can do what I want and say what I want. Why do I have to disguise my tastes?’

 

  
‘She has a point’ Ambrose smiled funny.

 

  
‘Nobody here would judge that’ Prudence added, Agatha and Dorcas nodded at the same time. ‘We owe you a lot and as you said before, both of you are now our mothers.’

 

  
‘In the hypothetical case that something like this happened’ Zelda started with a snort ‘Lilith and I wouldn’t have to expose our relationship before you’

 

  
‘Oh, but I would do it’ the brunette laughed more than fun.

 

  
‘Wait… are you saying that you would like to have a more profesional relationship than my aunt?’ Sabrina by that time had the mouth more than open.

 

  
‘Yes. I would be more that happy to take your aunt, not only as High Priestess, but also as a companion.’

 

  
‘Oh…hellhounds…’ Hilda blushed, smiling happy and letting small little noises escape her throat.

 

  
‘Lilith…’ Zelda looked at her with her face dyed red, to the shame and fury. Her green eyes were burning.

 

  
‘I love seeing you like this’ She smiled as she winked and took her piece of cake again.

 

  
‘…Then we have a wedding?’ Ambrose asked as he swallowed his cake.

 

  
‘No’ short Zelda serious ‘and this ridiculous conversation is over.’

 

  
The tensión was cut off, by a quick conversation about the experiences in the coven, how they spent day to day, how they were progresing, how happy they were with the changes, how much they learned under lilith’s experiences told by Zelda’s voice.

 

  
The night was slowy entering and with the visit of their queen the dinner lasted more than what usually used to last. Many drank more than recommended, so they settled in the dance hall, relasis their bodies to the rhythm of the music. Zelda was watching from the top floor, leaning on the wooden railing while she was smoking a cigarette. No doubt, she didn’t except the events of that night, let alone Lilith’s words.

 

  
The redhead didn’t know, if the woman spoke seriously, or only she did it to embarrass her. She knew, that she liked to corral Zelda and make her feel like a prey. Her advances were never easy to ignore and the redhead always pushed her body, to react as she should. And although she kept her posture, her cheeks would always light, or her knees would weaken or her stomach would contract, sending heat to her core.

 

  
‘Here you are’ Lilith’s voice floated up to her, causing Zelda to turn around, her back resting against the railing, only to watch the queen of hell approach her, with her usual hip movement.

 

  
‘Did you enjoy the evening?’ Zelda asked with a smile.

 

  
‘I certainly did’ Lilith settled next to her, smiling at the redhead ‘Thank you Zelda’

 

  
‘You don’t have to thank me, my queen, I’ve been giving these dinner for six months.’

 

  
‘It’s not just about the dinner’ the brunette denied ‘it’s about everything. You have built a new church in my honor, you have created a new faith in my name, a true and wonderful family arround me. And you have filled me with the privilege of being my High Priestess.’

 

  
‘Your deserve all of that and more Lilith’ Zelda assured her. Her free hand extended to the brunette’s hand and squeezed her tightly ‘You saved Sabrina and my family, give these guys a new vision of the world to cling to, a hope to move on. You have suffered too much time alone and in silence, now it’s time for you to be happy. It’s the only thing I want, it’s the only thing we want.’

 

  
‘I’m happy’ Lilith smiled ‘the crown weighs, but thanks to you, thanks to them, it becomes lighter.’

 

  
Lilith cupped Zelda’s cheek in one of her hands. She watch carefully as the redhead closed her eyes and bowed to the touch, enjoying the heat emanating from the woman.

 

  
‘Zelda…’ the brunette murmured, coming closer to her, their bodies touching, their faces very close to each other. ‘What I said before… during the dinner…’

 

  
‘Yes?’ the redhead asked, while opening her eyes.

 

  
‘I didn’t want to bother you, nor make you feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. I didn’t stop being a demon and my most primal instincts sometimes win my reason…’ the brunette bit her lip ‘I can’t hardly hide from you how much I want you. And tonight you’re so beautiful and… the words escaped me alone…’

 

  
‘Lilith, I…’ Zelda mumbled almost breathlessly. Her throat was dry and there was a knot formed in her stomach ‘I never know how to act before your obvious advances’ the woman laughed, provoking a smile in the brunette ‘what I try to say… is that I never know, if you are joking or you really want to ge tinto that plane with me.’

 

  
‘I want you to be my companion Zelda’ Lilith linked the hand had under the woman’s, joining her fingers again ‘the warmth I feel when I’m with you… I’ve never felt it with anyone else before. Tonight during the dinner I saw it clearly. I have been blind these six months, hidding it between respect, admiration and desire. But it’s much more what I feel for you. I adore you. In the same way that you adore me.’

 

  
Zelda’s heart fluttered hard inside her chest. She shake her hand, making the vintage cigarette holder disappear, only to be able to settle against Lilith without obstacles in betweeen. Her hands are on the demon’s face, her legs almost joined in an intimate embrance, Lilith’s arms arround her waist.

 

  
‘Kiss me’ the redhead asked, against the woman’s lips.

 

  
Lilith bowed slightly, joined her lips in what was her first iss. It was soft, chaste, gentle, very tender. Savoring the lips of Zelda, the taste of alcohol mixed with cigarettes. On the other hand, Lilith taste lemon and alcohol. Lilith’s fingers traced the redhead’s back, with Zelda’s fingers sinking into the brunette’s hair.

 

  
‘Again’ Zelda muttured, when their mouths parted and her nose rubbed against Lilith’s with love.

 

  
This time was deeper, more ardent, full of adoration and warmth. Their lips clashed for control, their tongues exploring each other, their hands caressing. Drinking one from the other, soaking up their flavors, their smells, until they were just one.

 

  
Lilith pulled aways, to stroke Zelda’s cheek with her thumb and brush her nose against hers. Depositing a chaste kiss on her forehead, only to ask the question properly.

 

  
‘Zelda Spellman, would you be my partner now and forever?’

 

  
‘Yes. I’ll be your partner, now and forever.’

 

  
And with a new kiss, they sealed their promise.


End file.
